


Осторожно, сыпь!

by Ив (prosto_Iv)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, analytics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: Подсчет скорости протекания Болезни и скорости падения старого мира; а также попытка понять, в каком состоянии были жители с острова Хотакайненов на момент прибытия карантина
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Осторожно, сыпь!

**Author's Note:**

> Работа с WTF Kombat 2020
> 
> Бета - rrrat

Вы встаете, завтракаете, отправляетесь на работу на общественном транспорте. Кто-то кашляет, кто-то чихает. Кто-то просто дышит рядом с вами. Вы живете своей жизнью еще несколько недель и обнаруживаете на шее предательскую сыпь.

Хм, а сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем вы ее заметите? Когда станете заразны? Через сколько утратите разум и превратитесь в неведомую науке тварь? Это стоит подсчитать. На всякий случай.

А после сбора информации оценим, как быстро мир погрузился в хаос.

Информация, официально распространяемая во время эпидемии:

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/0fb901077ae32954c7ad45e4fb989925.jpg.html)

Инкубационный период — скрытое течение болезни.  
Стандартный карантин длится 14 дней. Считается, что за это время Болезнь проявит себя высыпаниями.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/b62f0ec11ebc68a11d54ea117070300b.jpg.html)

Из рукописи, найденной Лалли в Дании, мы можем увидеть, что проходит 15 дней от проявленной сыпи до смерти.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/0954b5033f24a12c78af8511307ae29c.jpg.html)

Перевод комментария автора к странице:

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/1f48044abefa295e03fc9bd3fb955e0a.jpg.html)

Итого около месяца от заражения до смерти.  
Но 11 нулевых пациентов умерли в разное время, когда начали умирать уже и вторичные зараженные.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/20cf985f114730964f17e8b0c9c88bb6.jpg.html)

Разная скорость развития свойственна большинству болезней.  
Или оставшиеся четверо уже тоже не в коме. Как шутил один маг-чайка: «тролли тоже живые».

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/b2c3db8848cecddf76312ddff5d51778.jpg.html)

Во время болезни происходит изменение тканей и их неконтролируемое разрастание вплоть до появления гиганта.  
Через три недели человек впадает в кому.

Заразиться можно только от живых и «живых».

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/c0e2c1cffd494411c30f267c0bd52e4f.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/d719d420c93ce83890be9e96ce952eb6.jpg.html)

Официальная памятка. 3 метра достаточно для зараженного человека в скрытый, инкубационный период.

[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/d5742b1e157c940077de35ddf6a05096.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/d5742b1e157c940077de35ddf6a05096.jpg.html)

Возможно, прицельно плюющиеся тролли вырастают из тех, кто некультурно плюется на улице.  
Но, похоже, что не каждый раненный заражается. Или люди склонны надеяться на лучшее. В любом случае принято отправлять человека на карантин и ждать появление сыпи, а не убивать пострадавшего на месте.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/834884525c7be07330f3bc4224d28d1f.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/8ee1d576e65be31b52cebff0f1fa5520.jpg.html)

Однако сыпь — не простая болезнь. Она как-то связанна с магией, эфиром, тонким планом. Маги слышат голоса троллей. Зараженные тоже слышат голоса.

[](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/c1905e1578954c04cfd03a6a4f5bccc7.jpg.html) [](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/e517cbf1795b262e8768df6c66e8cb37.jpg.html)

Это происходит одновременно с появлением сыпи. Тогда же кошки начинают бояться зараженного.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/0c15b79aa6a8dd12bd138ed00fa47732.jpg.html)

Остается открытым вопрос: слышат ли голоса все или только те, кто начали превращаться в троллей.  
В отличие от шведов и датчан, мы верим в магию, а значит, можем верить и этой информации:

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/cfd8b1f5831f9e06551a5e29c198d253.jpg.html)

Довольно просто, правда? Примерно 14 дней от заражения до появления сыпи, голосов, реакции кошек и потери своего «я», еще 7 дней до впадения в кому, и еще 7 дней до… смерти, если повезет. Самые заразные — на начальной стадии, три метра воздушно-капельным путем. Мертвые не заражают никого.

Поэтому можно не бояться, что Онни развешивает по веткам троллей.

Неизвестен также процент людей, становящихся троллями. Мы видели много скелетов просто умерших от болезни. Если их, конечно, не убили гуманно. Например, тот самый человек, чей скелет с пулей в голове и пистолетом в руке нашли герои в том же самом здании.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/3462c441de5e3adf60e8e09e3a385a2e.jpg.html)

**Посмотрим, как рушился старый мир?**

Нулевые пациенты — одиннадцать эмигрантов из неизвестной страны, которые принесли в Испанию сыпь.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/02eea8924e3540484b10f71576c782da.jpg.html)

Отсчет нулевого года начинается не с заражения нулевых пациентов. И даже не с обнаружения у них сыпи. Начало конца заметили только параноики и люди, уверенные в теории заговора. Возможно, автор обозначила этим днем точку невозврата, когда уже было поздно что-либо предпринимать для спасения старого мира. А может быть отчет начался с дня, когда Исландия закрыла границы.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/c140887a61e823c2cadb691b8a2294c5.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/ff3d0007af9b5a7ba574a5aeeb21c875.jpg.html)

Спойлер: это единственная известная страна, которая избежала эпидемии.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/2efc732629c78fbeb233d9f0f4d9f5b5.jpg.html)

Где-то сыпь, но никто пока не умер. Люди воспринимают опасность несерьезно. Практически как грипп. Люди продолжают жить своей жизнью, не зная, что только что двухтысячелетняя история подошла к концу и время обнулилось.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/e88832394e8235f6a59710f66133f762.jpg.html)

В газетах есть сведения о распространении сыпи в Скандинавии и стандартные советы по защите себя и близких. Да, повезло тем, кто жил далеко от крупных портов.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/99f34ecb5b44eae5696d17e9faad5db8.jpg.html)

Кстати, про газеты. Мы все знаем, что СМИ во время катаклизмов делают две вещи: преувеличивают и недоговаривают. Так что предлагаю им сразу не доверять.

Через три дня все международные границы перекрывает Дания, уже закрывшая свой самый крупный аэропорт. Но Дания — не остров. Так что ее такие меры не спасут.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/9f05e41bde9993504151e3a0e9d1ae62.jpg.html)

Ниже объяснение, почему не перекрывают все на свете из-за каждого птичьего гриппа:

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/391118aba8db500f62519fa690040bbf.jpg.html)

Вам не кажется, что правительство уже понимало, что все плохо? Люди не паникуют, никто не умер, но уже закрываются границы. Не сразу становится понятно, что человек болен. Врачи понимают, сколько не выявленных заразных гуляет по улицам и ДЫШИТ.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/ebe6af779a36576ca51c3513115b0fdf.jpg.html)

Эмигранты прибыли «на прошлой неделе», это до 13 дней назад, в зависимости от дня недели. Условно, день -10 (т.е. за 10 дней до обнуления календаря). Высыпания появляются примерно через две недели. А значит что? Значит даже если у людей со здоровьем совсем плохо, то сыпь появится только у нулевых пациентов и тех, кто с ними контактировал. Ладно, у тех, кто дышал рядом с теми, кто выловил этих нулевых пациентов. Их не может быть несколько тысяч. Значит, в мире истерия. Сколько может быть покрытых сыпью в той же Швеции? А в Норвегии уже в газетах закрашивают приморские районы красным.  
Но врачи сразу поняли, что дело может кончиться плохо, и объявили о болезни уже через несколько дней бесплодного изучения.

Эта женщина дело говорит:

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/b1e74db9512a962b26669cad6cebc0ab.jpg.html)

Люди все еще не носят маски. Они еще не осознали, ведь прошло всего пять дней с первых объявлений, и никто в их городе не видел ни одного больного.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/c88c052a6b1047b10a4afe904983fd63.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/d845a0e8bb74453fe08a9e289ab0270e.jpg.html)

Прошло 11 дней с момента объявления о появлении Болезни и максимум 19 дней со дня прибытия неопознанных заразных эмигрантов. Судя по чемодану — вернувшиеся с югов туристы ввозят первую заразу в Финляндию.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/cd396d86384f1bf56714a169995904f5.jpg.html)

Границы Финляндии ведь еще открыты, общественные учреждения тоже.

[](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/3dc11e14a47985e9e80659bb35363bfa.jpg.html) [](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/968d41e6384527a289e3c5c0ef86c8e2.jpg.html)  
[](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/13e24d609d8ab4b6ecd55e7de88c8583.jpg.html)

Границу перекрывают на 9-й день, после первой смерти. Да, в СМИ сообщали неправду, а та женщина из ток-шоу была права: зараженные уже прибыли в Испанию в плохом состоянии.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/896a639bdb3e98f3302fb1ab3c1be1e8.jpg.html)

Итого прикинем: 30 дней до смерти – 19 дней = 11 дней нулевые пациенты болели на момент обнаружения. С учетом индивидуальных особенностей организма, тогда у них уже могли проявиться сыпь и начаться разложение личности.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/a1cd9eb3a8e38d7be3a095b7877448bd.jpg.html)

В это же самое время в Швеции все не так спокойно. Заправочная станция не работает, а в газете только самые важные новости.

А вот и объяснение, почему правительство паникует: опыт соседей. И этот парень не отдал пожилым родителям газету. Кажется, он не все страшное прочитал вслух.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/73b1fee6ce035ee43303e9aa4c3f3263.jpg.html)

Если брать 11-14 дней до появления сыпи, то в то время, когда Дания закрыла границы, в Испании в больницы массово потянулись люди, которые обнаружили лодку с нулевыми пациентами, их близкие, те, кто постоял рядом, те, кто оказывал помощь, те, кто лечился у тех же врачей, и все их друзья и родственники. 6 дней между страницами с Данией и Швецией. С каждым днем количество обратившихся за медицинской помощью растет в геометрической прогрессии, сыпь очень заразна.  
Непонятно, правда, чем система здравоохранения поможет кроме выдачи масок. Но не стоит верить газетам.  
Не все согласны готовиться к апокалипсису. Но по этому комиксу мы знаем, что выживают параноики.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/56989eb4d631be5b257d0d753e0266d0.jpg.html)

Итак, дальше у нас есть архивные фотографии.

[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/_ed923d0064d4e359ce19b48b8f977eea.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/_ed923d0064d4e359ce19b48b8f977eea.jpg.html)

[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/_8dc83c5b9323230755a6a9328e076b8f.jpg.html)   
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/_8dc83c5b9323230755a6a9328e076b8f.jpg.html)

Что мы на них видим?  
На 13-й день в Норвегии строят защитные укрепления? Официально объявлено, что люди превращаются в чудовищ? Вы бы поверили? Да еще и живя в изолированном обвалом фьорде. Нужны были веские доказательства, чтобы вложить столько сил. На 34-й день им уже есть в кого пострелять. Сомнительно, что в животных, территория окружена скалами и морем.  
На фотографии с псом из Северной Америки, Северной Дакоты надпись: «Национальный музей Исландии: зарубежные фотографии». В 40-й день Исландия еще принимала хоть что-то (может быть через интернет). Потому что потом настала политика полной и жестокой изоляции.  
А вот в Борнхольме интернет закончился еще на 29-й день, и пришлось использовать радио.  
На 20-й день финны нашли других людей. Потому что иначе не объяснить, кто их ночью сфотографировал, даже кошка в кадре.

Третий месяц. Исландия знает, что значит перекрывать границы полностью. У этой страны нет армии, береговой охране приходится стрелять в людей. Уже отлажена система карантинов.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/e122f2b63ad3b430324be04c6e4df064.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/83111e3ca8b4fdd4f812be10d47bd5c8.jpg.html)

Перевод комментария автора к странице:

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/2d08f5a5bee47c95149713bdd1b3c4ff.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/8822040879ea2172ce4a8bcea4292867.jpg.html)

И было бы очень интересно, на какой неделе эпидемии произошел разговор в госпитале Оденса.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/8df09f45a574248942e6264847705f77.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/dc71e0030ee0f869984c8fab739218d3.jpg.html)

[](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/bc457f8a5f4d1fe6aef09241ec246961.jpg.html)

Когда люди поняли, что можно ставить точку?

**Политика карантинов**

[](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/c1c0165518248ccfa7ff7141c0b31997.jpg.html)

С такой штукой, как карантин, знакома даже дикая Сигрюн. Неизвестно, действуют ли карантины для иммунных у отважных норвежцев, но эта нация любит путешествовать и знает чужие традиции. Однако норвежцы не берут в военные не иммунных магов. Наличие в их армии не иммунных не магов под вопросом.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/55eebfcfbdf0f405f8809799a85989d0.jpg.html)

В Исландии какое-то время не иммунные не могли покидать остров. Совсем.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/d6ce12b103d512a185bd6dc3390946d5.jpg.html)

Да и сейчас возвращение из Тихого мира обходится в месяц отчаянного безделья даже для тех, кто просто управлял эвакуационным катером.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/e91ba20c6e36948094ce331e81effac1.jpg.html)

Годы идут, исландцы не меняются.

Датчане не пускают на остров без карантина. Для этого ими выделен небольшой островок.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/aa31a9e783850c145ee239bb6ca2ca7a.jpg.html)

Шведы очень расслаблены и ничего не боятся.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/a477c2e5d5eb0b07d03ea627b0224b0f.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/498b17ad77afdd6e756dcdde77c3269b.jpg.html)

И совсем беспечные финны: если половину населения не выкосит, то не стоит утруждаться с карантинами.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/a4df7736a6881af0789faee39972808d.jpg.html)

[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/_b28dff2029c5f6c516db886bdbb5b132.jpg.html)   
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/_b28dff2029c5f6c516db886bdbb5b132.jpg.html)

**Трагедия на архипелаге Хаукивеси-Йоутинвеси**

Видите на карте целый архипелаг, закрашенный серым как «потерянные поселения»? Он был уничтожен в 79-м году руками захваченных Каде магов. Тогда трое Хотакайненов потеряли семьи и дом.

Что же там происходило к моменту прибытия карантинных кораблей из столицы? Кто стрелял? Почему город сожжен?

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/fbea2eae42e031d30bb249b861fae8ad.jpg.html)

Мы знаем, что в лесах во время ежегодной охоты на троллей не иммунный маг Хилья встретила свой самый страшный кошмар — Каде.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/fe34cd4a02a8a98273efacebf165f850.jpg.html)

Каде поглотило ее разум и подчинило себе, заставив пронести в деревню монстро-крысу, скрыв сверток от кошек специальным заклятием.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/56d351a281f83cc9a1d9be5da3d04a58.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/3ff67e5799da81af18602d8383282ff3.jpg.html)

Во время карантина Хилья была абсолютно здорова физически. Иначе план бы не сработал, ведь сыпь проявилась бы слишком рано. Да и кошки почуяли бы монстра.  
В день возвращения охотников и разведчиков (включая Энси и Лалли) в город, Хилья пронесла сверток. И передала Каде Энси.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/2c558c3f420d5fba0123d50fe205ac5e.jpg.html)

После чего отправилась к себе домой, вскрыла сверток и заразила себя сыпью.  
Вся не иммунная часть семьи Хотакайнен в это время отсутствовала в городе.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/d2f3fb8fecf425c3bd2013bb6cab3ca4.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/8692fdf3618b420c1235b74b25ffc077.jpg.html)

Болезнь внутри Хильи развивается, и пекарь устраивает распродажу. Подозрительно удачно. Возможно, она и его загипнотизировала.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/9f5194ccd9000e6355834b34c98e0158.jpg.html)

Чуть больше недели — это условно 9 дней. Хилья ходит в толпе и усиленно дышит на любителей дешевой выпечки. А они понесут заразу дальше, в свои дома. Помните, что на раннем этапе болезни достаточно подойти на 3 метра? Хилью давно не видели, она никого не заразила раньше, а значит, сыпь проявится у большинства соплеменников одновременно, не позволив вовремя забить тревогу.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/996053c249a1913b503593e7c2b033bf.jpg.html)

Хилья уже опасается кошек, хотя для появления сыпи рано.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/09123a336177a1adb4711904a7216bab.jpg.html)

Через две недели, после карантина возвращаются все, кто был на ферме. Это люди, которые избежали заражения непосредственно от Хильи. Вся семья Хотакайненов в том числе.  
Почему семья Хильи не забила тревогу из-за странного поведения? Ее дочь тоже убирала урожай на фермерском острове.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/bbe531378d5c0e24b1fa904d9f508de7.jpg.html)

Онни и Туури спасли такие пустяки, как дополнительная тяжелая работа, крепкий сон и предпочтение книг развлечениям.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/52b80d2525520ec980aeabb345864dc8.jpg.html)

Потому что остальные жители отправились на праздник урожая и начали дышать на вновь прибывших. «Около двух недель» — как раз срок, когда проявляется сыпь. Каде сильно рисковало. Если бы сыпь выявили в городе до начала праздника, фермеры бы не пострадали. Или Каде из разума носителя точно знало сроки проведения праздника, к которым все старались убрать урожай.

Кошки обнаруживают, что Хилья стала троллем. Прошло не больше 23 дней с момента ее заражения. Неизвестно, что повлекло такое раннее обращение — захват разума или пожилой возраст. 

Однако она провела в бессознательном состоянии достаточно, чтобы в доме завяли и осыпались цветы.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/8fa6f895fba5a05bccc11d14cf886295.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/8729fc36456eb094638f7917b6401411.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/e27e5607b80275ffb9b1a1aefcbbcbcd.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/242cb89444e31936920d30fce65ea3e0.jpg.html)

Чуть больше трех недель понадобилось Каде, чтобы незаметно захватить разум Энси.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/6ac76cb6a61e7a90d0026331d51a5273.jpg.html)

Выдресированные бабушкой не зараженные внуки покидают остров. Их семья знатно подготовлена к самому худшему. Дело предков продолжило жить.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/86c02c2bc4da134794a93e25bf91cb09.jpg.html)

Помните, что заражение любителей выпечки произошло 2 недели назад?

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/e0dfca9245f21cba68cb86e868d2b9bc.jpg.html)

«Несколько» — меньше 10. Получается, от заражения первых горожан прошло максимум 24 дня. Хилье этого хватило, чтобы стать троллем. Может быть, 30 дней люди тихо умирают, а превращаются быстрее, и людям пришлось отбиваться от соседей-троллей? Или кто-то предложил добровольно лишаться жизни всем, кто заметит у себя сыпь, но не все были согласны, и завязались перестрелки? Или Энси-Каде вернулась, перестреляла оставшихся иммунных и подожгла город?

Или выстрелы и крики — это толпа горожан гоняла по острову восьмидесятилетнюю бабушку? О, неудивительно, что они ее так и не поймали, Каде знало, кого выбрать. Напомню, что охотники и разведчики носили во время работы маски, т.е. были не иммунны, и заразились от Хильи еще на распродаже. Во время ожидания кораблей у них уже должны были проявиться сыпь, лихорадка и другие симптомы, и они не могли принять полноценное участие в охоте.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/5a868401e3b2b40c6781cd2039f05103.jpg.html)

В любом случае прошло всего несколько дней с момента заражения фермеров. А значит, родители Онни, Туури и Лалли поднялись на борт карантинных кораблей, еще не зная, что не сойдут на берег.

**Каде**

Ну и напоследок напомним вам особенности Каде и методы борьбы с ним. Тем более что команда подбирается все ближе к его логову.

10 лет назад про Каде все знали, но система защиты не была разработана.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/0dc52e16ca4f1ce3e3279de5cf1e6f09.jpg.html)

Кто-то где-то когда-то его встречал, но далеко и неправда.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/8e9e8b02a21f3286c55f1c02970aabb1.jpg.html)

Настолько, что впервые в произведении подобного жанра захват сознания спутали со старческим маразмом. Та самая «единственная ошибка бабушки», повлекшая за собой драму.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/a9e51485335d30de0e3f610925299df7.jpg.html)

Тогда уже было известно, что такое Каде и как оно похищает разум мага.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/638e881272646bd207cc6f72e7cf6828.jpg.html)

Каде способно сбить мага с толку.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/2c558c3f420d5fba0123d50fe205ac5e.jpg.html)

И да, Энси уже тогда переставала принадлежать себе. Будем надеяться, что ее внуки понимают — это уже не их бабушка.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/2a7b2c4fd1b51150250d7b7801bae157.jpg.html)

Более того, центральный Каде захватил в один год нескольких магов. Это существо намного умнее, терпеливее и опаснее обычного тролля.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/c44ea949c0b1e7f45f26e31173eb7f53.jpg.html)

Полгода понадобилось, чтобы создать пограничный магический контроль.

[](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/c5a16ce6ffa6bed109880b196b0d04e3.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/91edad8f7b008675be21f0c47518da84.jpg.html)

**Подведем итоги?**

Чтобы заразиться сыпью, нужно:  
– подышать на расстоянии 3 м от заразного человека;  
– подышать на расстоянии 1 м от хрипящего тролля;  
– быть укушенным троллем;  
– облизать тролля.  
Обязательное условие – отсутствие иммунитета к Болезни.

Сроки развития Болезни немного варьируются.   
Инкубационный период – от 5 до 14 дней.  
От заражения до впадения в кому – от 12 до 21 дня.  
От заражения до смерти – от 20 до 30 дней.  
От заражения до превращения в тролля – приблизительно 23 дня.  
От взгляда в глаза Каде до потери воли – не больше 21 дня.

Отношение к карантинам:  
Исландцы – параноики.  
Датчане – прагматики.  
Шведы – небрежные (но все равно работает).  
Финны – небрежные (не всегда работает).  
Норвежцы – неизвестно.

Драматичные события финского архипелага:  
~ через 9 дней от заражения Хильи – распродажа и заражение горожан.  
~ через 23 дня от заражения Хильи – она превращается в тролля, заражение вернувшихся с фермы.  
Через пару дней – неизбежное появление сыпи у первой волны заразившихся, включая охотников и разведчиков, защищающих город.  
~ через 30 дней от заражения Хильи – прибытие карантинных кораблей. Хотакайнены предположительно живы и не подозревают, что заражены.

Падение цивилизации:  
10 день – первое закрытие границ  
19 дней – бегство людей из городов.  
23 день – установка укреплений.  
1 месяц – уничтожение кораблей, приближающихся к границам Исландии.

Будь бдителен, товарищ!


End file.
